


What I've Been Waiting For

by Lady_Lullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairing, Soooo much fluff, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby
Summary: Hermione's big day!Can't say much more than that without giving too much away but it's a short fic so give it a chance.





	What I've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibified22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibified22/gifts).



> Request fic from my good friend Chibified that I wrote for her forever ago! Just getting around to cross posting it here. Not my best work but it was fun to write and I hope it makes you smile!

_Today’s the day,_ Hermione thought with excitement, _my wedding day!_ Unfortunately her parents couldn’t be here today because they couldn’t figure out a way to restore their memories but she knew that they were happy. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that her dream as a little girl of her dad walking her down the aisle past her mom who was smiling at her from the front pew would never come to fruition.

              However, standing in the secluded lobby waiting for the Bridal Chorus to start Hermione couldn’t help but think that she was the luckiest woman alive. Her tears turned happy as she regarded the men ready to walk her down the aisle, her two best friends. They have been through everything together and it is only fit that they are a part of this special day. If they weren’t walking down the aisle they probably would have stood with her as her “bridesmaids”. Hermione let out a giggle imagining Ron’s reaction if she asked him to be a bridesmaid. Harry would have probably taken it in good grace but Ron would have gone red with embarrassment, yelled a little then would settle and say yes. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by a soft chuckle to her right. Looking over at Harry with a puzzled look on her face.

              “The music is starting, you don’t want to be late to your own wedding do you?” he said in reply with a smile. Hermione blushed, she hadn’t even noticed the music come on. _Must be the nerves._ Hermione chuckled as well while looping her arms, connecting them with both her best friends.

              “It’s not like they can start without me.” She said

              “And have Montague thinking that you got cold feet? Not even I would wish that on a bloke.” Ron put in with a grin. By now they were walking through the doors seeing everyone standing and turned towards them with happy smiles on their faces. Hermione had to take deep breaths to remain on her feet and clutched at the arms she was holding with all her strength. She was going down to meet the love of her life where they would be joined in holy matrimony and Hermione just couldn’t believe that she lived long enough to see this day. So many people thought she would be marrying one of the men that were walking her down the aisle but they were her brothers, it was too weird to contemplate marrying one of them.

              Hermione started to feel excitement as she stopped before the altar but as she went to let go of the boys to take the step to meet her future husband she found that she couldn’t. Hermione looked confused at her friends but didn’t try to remove her arms again, she knew that until they decided to let her go she wasn’t going anywhere. Harry and Ron didn’t look at her though, they were looking toward her fiancé intensely and then Harry opened his mouth to speak.

              “Today we are giving away a woman who means more to us than anything. She is an amazing, intelligent and beautiful woman and you are lucky she gives you the time of day. Don’t ever waste that. She deserves the sun, the moon and the stars and you better do everything in your power every day to give that to her and more or merlin help you because we sure won’t” Harry finished his speech and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione blinked back tears and looked towards her fiancé and saw him looking at her friends determinedly as he nodded back at them. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered

“Boys” under her breath. The audience gave a chuckle for they had heard her as Harry and Ron grinned unrepentantly. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek and released her arms. Ron helped her step up to the altar and then the both of them went to sit in their seats in the front row.

Hermione couldn’t remember much of the ceremony just her vows and saying “I do” at the right place then she was given a breath taking kiss at the preacher’s prompting. The new wife locked arms with her new husband as they turned to walk back down the aisle together as Mr. & Mrs. Graham Montague.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Don't have as much time to go over old works as I would rather write new ones haha but I hope some people got some joy out of it! 
> 
> Kudos are love!
> 
> Until next time~  
> L.L.


End file.
